


Wary and Caution

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous Merlin, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name’s Kay,” the fellow announces with a slight, formal bow, having successfully dodged Arthur’s parries and blows during an initial test. </p><p>Arthur’s grinning like he’s made of <i>sunshine</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wary and Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anon: "merthur, explicit, a handsome traveler comes to camelot to become a knight, arthur sees potential in him and personally trains him, merlin gets extremely jealous and marks arthur (bonus points if traveler notices this and provokes him more)"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

 _Travelers should be regarded with wary and caution_ , Merlin tries to reason. 

But Arthur won’t have it.

*

“My name’s Kay,” the fellow announces with a slight, formal bow, having successfully dodged Arthur’s parries and blows during an initial test. 

Arthur’s grinning like he’s made of  _sunshine_.

*

Merlin’s got to admit Kay – or soon to be  _Sir_  Kay – is made entirely of chiseled muscles and miles and miles of gloriously olive-toned skin. Arthur has taken to training one-on-one with the new recruit, both of them without their tunic.

Some of the passing knights elbow each other or whistle softly, as Kay wipes off his forehead and dark fringe, his back and shoulder muscles flexing.

Merlin’s jaw clenches, heat blaring through him as a panting Arthur tosses the traveler’s ratty tunic at him, cracking up at Merlin’s death glare.

*

“He’s got the makings of one of the finest knights there will ever be,” Arthur says, nearly prattling as he yanks off his boots in his bed-chambers.

“ _I’m sure he will_ ,” Merlin replies, coldly.

“What is it now? What’s got you looking like the back-end of a cat?” 

He clangs the helmet onto the dining table, staring irritably. 

“You really don’t know, sire…?”

Arthur sneers, brushing himself off as he walks over. “Care to enlighten me on your complete  _nonsense_ , Merli- _mmfn_?” he muffles out, grabbing Merlin’s biceps as the other man swoops in, pressing a hot, sloppy kiss against his lips.

They’re pressing together, heartbeat-to-heartbeat, Merlin licking into Arthur’s mouth and groaning as Arthur’s hands lower, gripping tightly to his arse.

“God, I want to fuck you senseless,” Merlin whispers into his throat, biting down underneath his jaw. He’s rewarded with Arthur’s whining, sharp inhale. “That may be difficult because you’re already as  _thick_  as they come.”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Arthur demands, thrusting up at the feeling of a hardening cock in Merlin’s trousers. Not about to release him, he urges Merlin up into his arms, Merlin’s legs winding him as Arthur dumps them onto the royal bed.

It’s a good, long fuck, with Merlin’s red-raw lips assaulting him with slow, damp kisses, their bare, slippery cocks wrapped and stroking in Merlin’s hand.

*

Kay comments on the bruising plum-colour of Arthur’s bottom lip. The king clears his throat, avoiding his eyes a moment before ordering Merlin over.

“Grab the lances, will you,” Arthur commands, softly.

“Merlin attends to your  _every_  need, my lord?” Kay asks, smiling enigmatically wide as Merlin starts back towards the field. 

“ _I do!_ ” he shouts, hearing Kay’s snorting laugh and Arthur cursing.

*


End file.
